


We all fail every once in a while

by callmearenegade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Little Flirty, F/M, Fluffy, i love minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on :  “   Imagine comforting Rumil after he fails at some training” from ImaginexHobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all fail every once in a while

The young warden strode quickly through the old wooden bridged between the trees, his head bent down with his face covered by his thick strawberry blonde curtain of hair. He was trying to get away from his day as quickly as possible. He had retreated from the training ground with out a notice. His brothers hadn’t even noticed his disappearance as he left them and the field behind in he hope of getting to their shared home before them.He just wanted to lock himself away and hide till his embarrassment faded. It was a fact that made being- and living with- elves unpleasant at times- especially during the young adult years when one is responsible for ones self for the first time. No one forgets and no one dies; therefore, any embarrassment is felt for the rest of eternity. There is no hiding or running until it was forgotten. You just had to puff your chest out and hope you could escape it. That was what Rumil was doing, escaping the embarrassment he felt he would feel for the rest of his very immortal life. He strode as fast as his long and practiced legs would allow without arousing the suspicion of the keen eyes elves that were always walking about.

The journey felt far too long, longer that normal and it bit at the end of Rumils’ nerves. It bit with little sharpened teeth that nibbled just enough to fray his nerves, but not enough to snap them - and subsequently snap him and his mental state. Rumil had never been so ecstatic to see the door to his house, and he had, plenty of times. been beyond words happy to see the old wooden door. Yet, surviving close calls with orc swords and many trips too the healers tent could not compete with the joy of seeing it then. The oak door gave way under his hand and opened to reveal the minimalistic space of his home. The fire place was lit with a tiny orange fire and house was homely warm. If he cared more, he would have investigated for the source of the lit fire - because without a single doubt, he remembers Orophin smothering the fire that morning- but instead he chose to enjoy the warmth of the space and the calming smell of burning firewood. He pulled the well worn, leaf covered boots from his feet and enjoyed the feeling of wooden floors below him. Rumil went to throw the boots into a random corner of the living room- to be found and tripped over by one of his brothers as they went off to bed- but decided to not leave a single trace of his existence. With boots in hand, he passed by the kitchen somberly - a place he was surprised did not have his footprints permanently imprinted with the amount of time he spent in there. It was a place he would normally raid after a long training, all while Haldir would grumble about his brothers eating him out of house and home while smiling all the same. Instead, he walked to his room where the dark oak door sat closed. He would have walked face first into the door if he had not started paying attention. He had a positive, clear memory of leaving it open that morning- of him running out it while trying to button his shirt and pull on boots at the same time while Haldir barked at him to hurry. Rumils’ thin hand went ti the dark metal knob before his guard instincts caught up with him . The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a cold chill shot up his spine, causing a quake to run through his body and his eyes to close. “ Do not close your eyes when you feel danger!” He could hear Haldirs’ voice yell, he heard the sentence so frequently it was engraved in his mind. His grey eyes flashed open, the world seeming impossibly more focused in his eyes. The hand not by the door knob had silently went to the handle of his sword. Rumil -who was not nearly as aloft as many would like to say- wondered why someone would sneak in, light the fire place, and then hide in his room- when everyone who has been in Lothlórien for more than five minuets knows it’s Haldirs’ room that hold all the weapons. With the knowledge, he made the active decision to not draw his sword and pushed his hand away from it. March Wardens- that Rumil felt unfit to be at that moment- were not simply taught to win fights and be stealthy, they were taught to know when force was required and to trust the instinct that told them it was not. Rumil felt it, and he trusted it, he trusted himself.

The blonde twisted the cold knob slowly, listening to the workings inside clicking and adjusting - no wanting to sneak up on or scare whoever or whatever was inside. He released a breath that had been held in his chest and gave the door a gentle nudge, it opening slowly. Grey eyes peered carefully around the slightly opened door, finding the lantern in his room lit, casting a shadow of an exaggerated elven body onto the wall. He turned his neck a little more to peer just a little more around the door. His keen eyes met a small pool of silky black fabric on his bed, the light causing it to shimmer slightly. The eyes continued to trail up curiously, finding a long expanse of pale legs - such a long expanse it could only be one elleth. The legs met black fabric again high on her thighs, the fabric gripping tightly around the curves of her hips and gathering together at her waist. His eyes couldn’t stop, they keep traveling up at their own will despite the rudeness he was sure he was displaying. Up past her waist, hey traveled , the black fabric giving away to milky skin again in a - too low cut for any elven realm to deem acceptable- V that showed off her chest. Wavy chocolate locks covered the straps and lead up to a soft jawline and full lips. Rumil smiled with recognition of the face, it filling his mind before his eyes even met it. A thin nose and the most beautiful amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

“ Like something you see, Warden?” The elleth flirted as a smirk pulled at her soft lips. Rumil seemed to come back to himself, finding that he had pushed the door fully open, revealing himself fully to her eyes, and was leaning against it while clinging to the knob with wide eyes. It was all a scene he was sure reminded of a elfling academy boy who was caught sneaking a look at his brothers girl - yes, he was very familiar with that situation. Rumil stood up straight and cleared his throat. The warden crossed the space from the door to the bed in two effortless steps, pushing the door to shut behind him. The smile on the elleth's face grew wider and flirtier.

The blonde sighed heavily before crawling from the foot of the bed to rest against the wooden headboard. The elleth smirked and bit her bottom lip as he moved upon the bed. She sat up from the section of the headboard she had rested against and placed a delicate hand on his broad chest. The brunette threw a long - only Rumil knew how long they felt while running a hand down them, the thought sending a shiver through him- leg over his waist, straddling the young warden before placing her other hand on his shoulder. The blonde sat, transfixed on the beauty before him. His hands found the pale skin of her thighs that peaked out from the dark material of the dress. His fingers absentmindedly traced the smoothness of the skin as his eyes looked upon her face. His eyes looked awestruck, his pupils wide and lips slightly parted as he viewed her. A full smile broke onto her face as she leaned forward. Her soft lips connected lightly with his before Rumil’s large calloused hands gripped the soft flesh of her thighs tightly, urging the kiss into something more intense. It continued for a moment, getting hotter as it went before they pulled away for breath, the elleth biting the bottom lip of the warden before pulling away.

Rumil let out a deep sigh again as he rested his forehead against the elleth's when the thoughts of the day invaded his mind again. Her brown eyes reflected concern when he peered into them.  
“ If that is what you came for today, it is not happening.” Rumil whispered apologetically.

The dark haired elleth pulled away for a moment. Rumil feared she would throw on an overcoat and leave him with his thoughts, let his bad day eat at him. He knew her better than that, but in this moment of weakness, he humored the thought as a valid fear. She looked at him with concerned eyes, seeing the tense muscles in his shoulders, resembling a harp string strung to tight and waiting to snap. He held his jaw tightly clenched, as he always did when he was worried, and his ears were slightly red, another trait of his that displayed his anxiety and worry.The elleth frowned at him.

“Do you want to talk about it instead?” She asked holding concern heavy in her words.

The elf closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the exposed collarbone of the elleth before him. Rumil rested like that, his ears picking up the continuous beating of her heart. Gentle soothing fingers combed through strawberry locks. A soft nod was the only answer he gave.

She looked down at the curtain of straight hair that rested against her. Only the pointed tips of elven ears could be seen peaking out from under it. Soft finger tips ghosted over the exposed part of the ear, it twitching at the touch, tracing down the shell of it. A long finger wrapped around a section of the hair covering the face below and pushed it to rest behind the ear. Grey eyes peered up at her, a look of vulnerability pooled in them. She smiled at him, reassurance sparkling in her gaze as she lifted one hand to cup his face gently. Her thumb stroked along his high cheekbone - “ Could cut better than any sword” she would joke with him- in a soothing rhythm.

“Anyone with cheekbones like that can get my attention any day.” She remembered thinking when she first met him. He was oh so different on that day compared to now. That day, he was solemn and grey instead of energetic,yellow,flirty like he always was. She sat worrying why. It had frustrated her that he had not yet told her- she blamed her human fourth for the frustration- and it made her want to yell at him to tell her- of course, she knew that would not be productive at all. Although, their relationship was not “traditional” by elven standards, she cared about him just as much - in not more- than those traditional elven couples with their “official” courting and “wait until marriage” ideals. There was nothing wrong with those but it didn’t fit them. Haldir often joked that Rumil was too wild hearted for any arrangement with an elleth and he would have to be with a human - or a dwarf when Haldir felt the need to be more vicious with his jokes. She was mostly elf, but had enough human in her for people to segregate her. She was wild like them, many felt, having spent that last hundred years with them. They were not built for the traditional ideals. There hearts screamed to loud for other things.

The elleth continued to wonder what had resulted in the faded spirit of her love. Had his brothers taken a joke too far, as brothers, especially his, happened to do. 

“I failed the Marks test, today. Even worse than I failed it in training last week.” A sorrowful voice spoke. The elleth pulled her mind back from the far away land it had flown away to and felt a pang of sadness for Rumil. 

“Celeborn was watching, Haldir and Orophin too and I can not help but feel like a complete and utter failure.” Rumil continued as he pulled the body on his lap closer to himself and burrowed his face deeper into the elleths’ neck. trying to find some comfort and hide from the world.

She knew how embarrassed he felt- considering how much of Celeborn's neck was put on the line for the ‘ three orphan elven brothers with no hope’. Haldir and Orophin had already proven themselves and had warden stations - Haldir even being a head warden despite the odds against him- and now Rumil had to keep up. Rumil had heart, everyone knew it, it was plain to even human eyes. Once he learned and mastered something, many would argue that he was perfect at it, consistent beyond belief, even. Learning it however, took time, it was where he faltered. It had always annoyed Rumil that he didn’t learn as quickly as his brother. Obviously, it was this annoyance that was making him feel like a failure today. 

“So, you have six more months of marks training. This little mistake is not the end of your career, Rumil.” She tried to comfort him with her truth, but he was to worked up for such a thing.

“ Orophin and Haldir never had to retake any of the courses. Haldir even teaches them now!” Rumil wanted to sound angry, but ended up sounding like a whiny child instead.

“They are not perfect. Orophin doesn’t communicate well with anyone other than you and Haldir, Haldir is not built for stealth and he is known to not follow the orders he gives some times. Your brothers are not perfect and neither are you.” She soothed in his ear.

“ But they never failed a test! They passed training without a strike on their record. I didn’t. I failed a test.” Rumil looked up with fire in his eyes. Annoyance and frustration sat heavy on his face.

“ What is six more months to us? Currently, it may feel like a long time and a huge problem that is life destroying, but in twenty years, this will be nothing. You failed at the hardest training test, the test thirty percent of all of the recruits fail at least once.” She grabbed his face gently between her hands when he turned away, “ You struggled a bit. No one cares. You are still amazing to me, at the very least.” Rumil looked at her with cloudy grey eyes as his frustration hit him hard.

Rumil clung to her tighter, long arms wrapping around her waist.

“Just because you fail at one thing, or even one hundred things, doesn’t make you a failure. You’ll never be a failure to me .” She whispered in his ear, voice full of adoration. Rumil burrowed closer to her, giving a gentle kiss to the exposed skin on her neck.

“ If your brothers decide to cause problems and give you a hard time, I will fight them for you.” She joked, pulling back to meet happier grey eyes.

“ And I will hold your flower for you while you do so.” Rumil joked back as he pulled the signature blue flower pin that held the two braids in her hair together,

“ They wouldn’t know what hit them.” She continued, fingers idly playing with threads of his warden uniform- she liked him best in his warden uniform,well, perhaps she liked him best without any of his clothes.

“They will be in shock when they are on their asses on the ground and you are standing above them smirking.”

“ You know it.” she pushed her lips softly against his in an adoring kiss. The young - almost- warden smiled into the kiss, carefully placing his hands on her cheeks, one thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

“ Explain to me,” the couple pulled away in shock, Rumil grabbing for his sword - still attached to him by his belt- before realizing the owner of the voice. “ Which one of you would be putting me on my ass?” Haldir pushed the dark door open, looking as serious as ever.

The elleth blushed, hiding her face in Rumil’s neck.

“ She would.” Rumil stated confidently as she smacked his shoulder and hissed a harsh ‘shut up!’ to him.

Haldir smiled and nodded his head.

“ She is a wryly one. I hold no doubt that she could, if given the right opportunity”.

She pulled away form Rumil before turning and looking apprehensively at his oldest brother. Haldir lifted up a dark eye brow causing the elleth to smile brightly.

“ Come out, we are cooking some lunch.” Haldir spoke aloud, spreading his arm out to lead the way to the kitchen.

“ And to be truthful, Orophin could really use your help.” Haldir whispered to the elleth. She nodded before pushing off of Rumil's lap and heading for the door, leaving the brothers together.  
Rumil slowly stood, facing his brother with a bowed head and tense shoulders.

“ I have arranged some training time with the marks coach for you. He can help you master it. I can always try to help and lend you advice if you need it. I am positive you will pass the test next time.” Haldir spoke kindly, with an almost fatherly tone. Rumil looked up at him in the way that reminded Haldir of Rumils’ younger years; eyes hopeful and shinning and lips slightly pouted.

“Thank you, brother.” Rumil spoke with a smile.

“ Appropriate outfit you are wearing.” They could hear Orophin's voice jest from the kitchen, followed by a loud scoff.

“ You are just jealous that my legs are longer and more toned than yours are, Phinny.” The elleth snarked back.

Haldir and Rumil chuckled before haldir placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze before leading the now smiling warden to the kitchen.


End file.
